God, I Think I've Fallen in Love with Her
by Brenli
Summary: Oneshot based off Improper Guardian. Michael has finally cracked! VERY VERY MATURE CONTENT. READ NO FURTHER IF YOU HATE EROTICA!


AUTHORESS NOTE: Well, here I am now with my "experiment." I am normally not one to ask for feedback, but I would like it very much this time. This is a first-time thing and I want to know if it's good or bad. Well, from a professional point of view. If erotica/lemons/sexy stories aren't your cup of tea, then this is the part where you turn away and pretend you never stumbled on this. 'Kay? I love you! 

I know this is going to sound like cheap advertising, but it would be most beneficial if one reads "Improper Guardian" (see profile) before reading this. Those that already HAVE read "Impy" will recall a particular event in Chapter 12, which I didn't really describe in detail. Well, that's what this is. The pivotal point in Chapter 12, written WITHOUT the censor bars. If you were craving it, enjoy. If not, TURN AWAY.

But maybe I will make a quickie summary, anyway, just to refresh readers.

Michael was chosen to be the Guardian Angel to Nemaelle Mudou, Nema for short (daughter of Setsuna and Sara). Though he has hated such duties, he is eventually charged with an order to go down to Assian and keep closer watch over her. While this occurs, a terrible Angel known as Cheriour begins a rally to get rid of the I-Children, the product of Angel X Angel love. Nema, by her odd bloodline, has turned out to be an I-Child, hence why Michael must keep closer watch over her. Though these too are perhaps a little too hot-blooded to get along and quite literally fight for quite some time, eventually the unlikely duo develop feelings for each other.

Michael, being the hard headed idiot he is, has spent a little time denying these feelings using a variety of excuses, but when Jinho, an old friend of Nema's, visits and flirts dangerously with her, Michael is driven up to and right over the brink, and gives in... perhaps a little to passionately... to his desires.

So there you have it... and happy reading.

**God, I Think I've Fallen in Love with Her **

By: Brenli

Michael had taken off her mini-crown... her...

It was just a mini-crown. This was just some kissing. It didn't have to mean anything at all, no it didn't.

Nema tried telling herself this over and over again, even as Michael's weight began settling onto hers and moving in a simple motion over her, pressing, rubbing. There was an urgency in the movement, as though he was longing for something and... "fidgeting" in some attempt to keep from going after it.

... It. A mere moment ago they'd been arguing, and now they were suddenly moving towards... "it." Nema didn't even want to call it anything. While she knew what "it" was, and while she had experienced "it," she shied away from it as though she would rather believe in stories about the stork. And maybe... that was almost the case, considering that the one time she had been put in this situation, it had been forced. No, worse than forced. It had been rape.

And you think that because of it, she wouldn't be so flustered, but even if she had already been down this road, in her mind she was as much a virgin as she had been before she had been raped. The idea of... sex... made her blush.

And then it hit her, this... this action Michael was performing as his hands brushed back her snowy hair, as his lips moved with hers, as his body pressed and pressed... this action... it was dry sex. Sex with clothes on.

If she wasn't already blushing, she was sure she was now. And you might think that, being a victim of rape, she'd be struggling and crying, scared out of her mind right now... but she wasn't. Michael was having clothed sex with her, and urgently so, as though he'd been holding back for ages. And maybe he had, and that made Nema both bashful and happy.

Happy. She never really thought she'd see the day when she could be engaging in something like this and be happy about it, but here she was. And it felt beautiful.

All the while Michael was lost in some desperate and confused world, but at least he could acknowledge that Nema was positively beautiful. Good Lord, he wasn't going to censor that anymore. Nema was the most beautiful thing... The most beautiful Rabbit, the most beautiful girl, the most beautiful face... the most beautiful BODY. And sure, he'd noticed her body before... but it was different now that his eyes were closed and he had to let his body feel that beauty. The smoothness of her lips, and the graceful curve of her neck, and the soft rising of her small breasts brushing against his chest as he let himself press up and down her, and those curving hips...! Those quivering thighs...! So dangerously close to all the parts of him. He rubbed himself more urgently against her, as though this would relieve himself. All it really did was make him realize that this white dress... it wasn't cut to fall over a petticoat or bloomers... it was one of those outfits that didn't require such poofy undergarments. And this was why Michael could feel the gentle quivering of her anxious thighs... and Michael couldn't help but wonder... considering that Nema was usually always wearing bloomers...

Was she wearing anything under this dress? Oh, this wasn't relieving anything at all...!

Nema could feel Michael pressing harder than he already was, and then there was that unmistakable hardness pushing against her lower regions... his... Oh God, his...!

Michael moved down just enough to lock his mouth low on her neck, his fangs nipping gently and the slick tongue of his lavishing affection on her. Like she wasn't already hot enough... now she had him kissing what was proving to be one of the weakest areas of her body... and that hardness, his hardness... was pressing in JUST the right area.

He heard her lightly panting... felt her thighs spread just the tiniest bit... and felt her hips buck. He was very successfully turning her on, and he stopped kissing her to smile proudly to himself. He was turning her on, turning her on! Like this was supposed to be suprising, when he'd known for quite some time now that Nema had developed a crush on him... He was acting like a fool! And he didn't care, he was turning her on, and that made him so fucking proud he could...

... Oh why the Hell not? Michael got brave, and one hand slipped down and formed a smooth cup over Nema's small, though definitely existent, left breast. The heart hiding under it was beating so fast under this little lump... this little lump that Michael positively loved. Thank God, she wasn't busty! She wasn't a busty tramp that EVERYONE wanted! She was a real, normal size; she was a girl, not a walking pair of breasts! He loved it! He pressed against her just a little harder, a little longer, and his thumb brushed over the tiny little bump that was her hardened nipple.

"Michael...!" It was a cry, it was a sigh, it was a moan. It was both scared and hungry. At last Michael opened his eyes and allowed himself to observe her visually.

She had a bright pink blush spreading over her pale nose. She was definitely nervous, but she was very obviously antzy, excited. God, she was adorable as she lay there, dressed as white as a blushing, virgin bride. Michael knew she was no virgin. That was the fault of his childish neglect, but he swore here and now to never let that happen again. He was lucky that Nema DID feel as though she were still a virgin.

In a way, she really was still a virgin. It had never been more obvious than now as Michael watched her bite her lip and felt her thighs close and rub together. It was an attempt at discreetly relieving herself. She failed to realize that in doing so, she was rubbing her thighs together around his hardness, but he let her know when he let his blue eyes slide closed and allowed a low moan to fall away from him.

Nema could only sigh in reply and continue blushing. She'd inadvertently given him a favor right back...! Again the blue eyes of his opened... so blue it was hard to believe they had ever had tiny bit of green in them. It seemed as though they only became this magnificent shade of blue... for her. Nema watched in frightened glee as Michael's fingers curled over the edge of the white fabric and pulled down from the center of her chest. The fabric she'd used for this dress was filmy, flimsy, and moved down her bosom with ease, letting her chest settle over the top of her dress in all its pale glory.

Michael let his gaze lock on the sight. Her nipples were the lightest shade of pink he had ever imagined... even Nema's blush was darker than these two little circles. "... You are... beautiful." There...! He'd actually said it, now!

Nema didn't know what to say to that. Very, very few people ever called her that, and she rarely believed them. But in this incredibly intimate situation... with Michael letting this rare word slip into the air between them... She thought she might be able to believe it, for once.

What happened next was something Nema had yet to experience, and Michael was more than happy to take that cherry as his hands cupped her breasts and pushed them together, the Fire Angel kissing and licking the cleavage as his fingers teased those baby pink nipples of hers. One might think she would have felt it once before, but she never had. It was... one the best feelings in the world. It knocked away several of Nema's reserves, and she found herself spreading her thighs again, this time just enough to allow Michael's hips to press against her in a different... and much more intimate... angle.

He continued rubbing over her as he quite honestly played with Nema's chest, eventually licking and nipping at one nipple, then the other, and back again, reveling in the auditory pleasure of her sighs and incomplete callings of, "Mi... Mi..." She was trying not to call out his name. She probably found it embarrassing the first time she did it, but Michael had enjoyed it more than he thought he would. He let her struggle with her urges as he continued to toy with her lovely little breasts, kissing and sucking on each light pink bud as his hands traveled down her waist and onto her hips. Once there, he held Nema against him as he pressed against her, all the while hiking up her white skirt in this painfully slow manner. If only he weren't trying to keep himself in check... if only he would allow himself to be the wilder man he tended to be... Oh God, Nema would've had to make a new dress. Michael would have torn it to shreds and right now... Fine, he'd admit it, he'd be fucking her as hard as he ever could.

But he WAS keeping himself in check. Even as this foreplay ran on, he was actually trying to STOP, if anything. He wanted... too much. He wondered what he could get away with, on this night together not as roommates, and not as friends, but as lovers... as people... in love.

"Miiichael..." Nema finally let his entire name loose again. He'd hiked her skirt up so high that out of its several thin, flimsy layers, only one was successfully covering her crotch... and that was as good as wearing sheer underwear. Because the naughty truth of it all was... she was wearing nothing under this dress.

The Archangel laughed quietly and kissed her right nipple as his hands slid up her waist and under her back, urging her to arch it. "... Nema... you are fucking sexy...!" And he nibbled her left nipple as his fingers groped for the lacing of her white corset. He tugged and tugged until the corset was loose enough to slip down her hips, if he wanted to remove it that way. He didn't WANT to remove it that way. He wanted to rip this God damn corset off her body!

"Michael..." Nema spoke in sighs as she realized what he was struggling to do, "There is... a zipper..." Wait. Now she was helping him ALONG? Helping him... STRIP her? What had gotten into her?

Michael groped for the zipper, found it on her right side, and eagerly unzipped the corset and dropped it on top of the mass of blankets he normally slept in. For all this time Nema was practically going faint with the heat around them, but only now did Michael realize that it WAS getting a bit hot in Nema's room. And he couldn't help himself... He felt... hot, in more ways than one... and this was the end result... It always had been, and as he thought about it, it almost worked to his advantage.

What better way to make a girl want to take off her clothes?

Michael decided to let his black shirt slip down his shoulders and onto the ground, joining the white corset, and then he returned to letting Nema lie back and enjoy the attention he lavished all over her bosom. Except now he had something new in mind. His right hand traveled down her side as his left toyed with her innocently pink nipple, and pushed aside the snowy-colored skirt of her dress...

"Oh my God!" Nema cried. She blushed even more heavily as she felt this inexplicably pleasurable motion... his fingers, pressing into the folds of her pale pussy, and his middle finger slipping inside her.

He found it strange that she would praise God at this moment, but after growing up in this world of hers, "oh my God" translated to everything from "yay, this is great!" to "this fucking sucks!" Right now it roughly translated to, "Oh, it feels so good!" and he decided to make it feel even better by curling the rest of fingers into a tight fist and letting his middle finger move in and out of her already wet pussy.

"Michael...!" Nema cried again.

And that was more like it. It wasn't like God was the one doing any of this. It was Michael who was out to give her pleasure. God wanted Nema dead. But Michael, Michael wanted her alive and happy... so happy...

He had an idea that he never really considered before in his long life... but he really was curious, for once. Nema, after all, had such a beautifully pale body... what did her pussy look like? Michael went ahead and moved down Nema's fidgety body, boldly looking down at her.

It was beautiful, pale as snow. The small patch of soft, curling hair was as white as the hair on her head, and the slick, wet slit his middle finger disappeared into was the same baby pink as her two little nipples. He looked back up at her and decided to smirk devilishly at her. She was staring down at him with nervous red eyes, and still she was blushing like mad...! This prudish nature was... well, it was funny to him, but in a strangely cute way. Because it was very obvious that she was loving it all the while.

Michael probaby didn't seem like the kind of man that would... well, go down on a woman. Truth to tell, he never had and before this moment he had never considered the idea appealing. But then, he'd never run into a woman he'd become THIS interested in, either. As Michael continued letting his finger slip into and out of Nema, he wondered... if he'd ever been this close to Bal, would he have done this? He was beginning to wonder how he ever found her desirable. She was a chesty woman...! Something all the men pursued, and quite blatantly overrated. She was soft-spoken before she had become Fallen, and she had been impossible to anger... She was... impossibly perfect, and it made Michael sick to think he had once longed for her. It didn't help as he remembered that after she Fell, she had become no better than a whore. Michael had wanted HER? It was silly. The only viable reason he could think of wanting her was because she had been the only person to give him the light of day.

And she didn't matter, anymore. Nema mattered. She gave him the light of day, something to fight for, something to protect. Something to train, something to poke fun at and fight with. Something to be himself around, whether it be wild or suprisingly kind. Something to care for... Something to love. Nema had been able to stir out a part of Michael everyone else refused to believe had existed... She had been able to make him act in ways he never really did, before... to do things he previously would've rejected. Things like... going down on a woman.

He let his tongue lick a wet trail from his finger up to just where the soft patch of white fur began. Just once, but it seemed to so much more than he thought it would. Nema's cry rose dramatically, and those quivering thighs... how they spread! Like he had pushed some kind of magic button! The Fire Angel smiled to himself and licked again, paying more attention to the sensations of actually doing it. Things like the softness of this sensitive flesh, and every little curve, the taste of the wetness... that curious little spot that did just the trick for her, as she called out his name once again...

Oh God! What was all this? Why was Michael doing... THIS? This was unbelievable... but she didn't want him to stop. If he could do this forever, Nema would die a completely happy girl. Her red, half-closed eyes looked down at him as he licked up, down, and in tight circles in that favorite little spot of hers, his finger still slipping in and out. He looked back up, completely unashamed, and pressed a passionate kiss to that spot. "Hold on..." And he pulled away completely.

He laughed when Nema let loose a sad little whine. "Be patient." He grinned, and pulled off her boots, kicking his off with hers. When he came back he kissed her favorite little spot for a second time. "Where was I...?" Oh yeah. He remembered, now...

He puckered his lips around the spot, that little button, and flicked his tongue over the very tip, this time slipping two fingers inside her. This time, she nearly SCREAMED. God, this was the sexiest thing...! Watching her writhing there, because of HIM.

"Michael...!" She didn't know WHY she was calling his name so much...! She didn't know WHAT to say, be she wanted to say something! This was quite simply the best thing she had ever felt before. Somehow she hadn't thought anything sexual would feel this good, but Michael was throwing all that out the window, wasn't he? She realized that she wanted a whole lot more than this. She wanted him right on top of her, RIGHT NOW. She wanted to BEG, dammit, but she was too shy. Meanwhile, it was only feeling... so much more... explosive...

It happened so fast Nema didn't know what hit her, but it hit her sooo fucking hard she screamed bloody murder, and her hands developed minds of their own and trapped Michael's head between her eager thighs. Thing was, Michael didn't seem to mind at all. His hands disappeared, but he replaced it with a strangely hungry tongue. Dimly, she heard something unzip and get kicked to the floor. It was the rest of Michael's clothing. Michael... was... naked.

Okay. Nema needed to get this God damn dress off her body. RIGHT NOW. A low growl escaped the Fire Angel's throat and he more or less zoomed back up her body, taking the skirts of her white dress and pulling them over her head. Her arms came back down around his shoulders, and her pale legs wrapped around his waist.

"What do you want...?" Michael asked with a cruel smirk, hovering over her.

"YOU." Nema moaned and whined, arching her back. He pulled away.

Dammit, she'd forgotten he was a jerk.

"Michael!" Nema cried.

"What?"

"... Stop it!" Nema pouted.

"You really want me to?"

"NO!" She screamed angrily. "MIIICHAEL!"

"I wanna hear you say it..." He whispered and nipped at her ear.

"... Fuck me...!"

Now, THAT... that was REALLY fucking sexy. And he told her so as he pressed into her for the first time.

She was crying in rapture again, but this time, he was joining her in the noises, their little sexual song rising and falling as it saw fit. Michael wanted to hit himself for not doing this sooner. What the Hell was he thinking, holding out like that? Who the fuck was he so afraid of? Fuck 'em all. He was going to make this passionate love and he was gonna make it so hard she'd scream again! And God... God could go fuck himself. And so could everyone who thought this was dead wrong.

And God, it wasn't wrong at all...! This was so right, Nema was clinging on for dear life, moving roughly as she allowed herself to be pressed tight against his frame. So this was sex, then. REAL sex, not rape. Oh, maybe this was even MORE than sex...!

"Shh. Your neighbors will hear." Michael growled to her, a mischievous smirk playing over his features in the darkness of her room.

"I don't care!" Nema cried, her legs tightening around him as she arched her back against his length. "Fuck me harder...!"

Oh, so NOW she was getting brave! Michael laughed quietly into her ear, listening to how low and grumbly it came out. He hardly sounded like himself, but maybe that was okay. Maybe he was just a little more like how he ought to be.

So he would fuck her harder, then. Fine. That's what she wanted. Funny thing was, she hardly seemed ready for his version of "harder." He plain let go and pounded away at her, now, displaying no mercy for her beautiful, snowy pale body.

She looked up at him with wide, scared, but ohhhh so happy ruby red eyes. God, he was fucking her like there was no tomorrow! She felt the force of his hips slamming down on her. It almost hurt, but only almost. The sheer intensity of this, quite honestly, hot sex was forcing her body higher up on the matress they lay on... She could feel the firmness of the headboard through the cushion of her pillow, and now, though she was vry much lost in this frenzy of fucking, she became aware of a lot of things. The creaking and bouncing of the bed. The slapping of the headboard against the wall. The shaking of her alarm clock... or the whole bedside table, anyway. The cries leaving Michael and the intense blue of his eyes... and her own screams. Wow, she really was being loud...! It took her so long to register it!

This was... even ROUGHER than when she had been raped, believe it or not, but it was intensely different, strangely pleasurable. Michael was probably going to be the only man who would ever get away with this. Because she finally saw, deep in the blue eyes that looked down on her through half-closed lids, that even for all his shit... he really did care for her. That he would never REALLY hurt her, and that she could trust him, even with something like frenzied sex. Yes, even with this... This wild, passionate...

Michael slammed down onto her and enjoyed each high-pitched squeal he drew from her. Yes, she wasn't even screaming anymore. She was SQUEALING. And that, in its own right, was fucking SEXY, and he said it right out loud for her to hear. He couldn't believe this was happening... He was almost ready to label this a mere dream. Well... the best fucking dream he'd ever had, then. It didn't make much sense to him, how Nema could possibly enjoy this kind of rough sex when she was a victim of rape, but this was apparently making her so happy she was squealing her albino head off. It was hard to focus on her eyes with all his frantic movements, but he eventually caught it... that strangely peaceful look hiding in them, in spite of the dominating thrusts that were pressing her hard into her bed. Even in the middle of this animalistic fucking, she was looking up at him with admiration and... oh God... love. But the Fire Angel sighed and continued pushing into her. That was fine, if she was looking at him like that. That was okay. Because this was wild, passionate fucking... but it was... wild, passionate...

It was lovemaking.

Hard, heated, rough, dominating, animalistic, and completely beautiful lovemaking.

Beautiful and unique like her.

She screamed, he screamed. Yes, he screamed. Fuck anyone who had a problem with that. They had reached orgasm now, arching into each other in rapture and, yes, love. Damn anyone who had a problem with that.

It took them a while for them to move. In the heat of the orgasm Nema had finally unwrapped her legs from around him, and now she simply laid there in the a pale, limp, head-to-toe tingly, and barely breathing sexual mess.

Michael was having a hard time catching his breath, too, but he wasn't exactly interested in his breathing pattern at this moment. Now that the deed was done and an important conclusion had finally appeared, he was stuck on reflecting on it, and letting it wash over him, over and over, almost like the event wasn't even finished, as far as his mind was concerned. But he couldn't stare down at her and her blushing face forever, and he sighed. "God..."

Nema took a deep breath to try and even out her erratic breathing pattern, and blinked up at Michael. And he brushed a gentle kiss over her tingly lips and nuzzled his face into the softness of her hair, murmuring into her ear these fateful words.

"God... I think I've fallen in love with her..."


End file.
